


[What a difference a slip makes] - Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, F/F, F/M, I wish I could rate this Immature, Love Triangles, Talk therapy solves everything, Xeno, cloacas, cloacas for gender justice, sexxors, the art was fluffy and this is disturbing, we just don't know, well disturbing to me, what is consent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora invites Maleficent to her party to make everything better.... but it doesn't!! Or does it? Or does a slip?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party heart-y

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What a difference a slip makes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316443) by Anonymous. 



So it was Aurora's 18th birthday and she was organizing her own party because even though her girlfriend Maleficent loved her very mush she didn't really understand human things like age so she wasn't going to throw her a surprise party. Aurora wanted a surprise party but you have to have compromise.

Then aurora thought that it would be really nice if she issued Maleficent a fancy invitation to her party to make up for her parents not inviting Maleficent to the party where she was a baby. either it would make Maleficent feel really special and loved or it would remind her of all the pain she went through with Aurora's parents but Aurora figured you can't go through life tiptoeing around other people's insecurities and also if it weren't for the baptism party Maleficent wouldn't have seen her as a baby and imprinted on her like Jacob and Renesme.

Aurora had read Twilight because Maleficent is magic and can hop dimensions [THIS WILL BE RELEVANT LATER] and gave her books.

But when Maleficent went to the party something terrible happened she was at Aurora's birthday in a different universe! [OK SO LATER IS ONE PARAGRAH, SRRY I SUCK AT FORESHADOWING this is like one shadow].

So actually Maleficent went to a castle where everyone was asleep except for Aurora. 

"No one is here," said Maleficent. Then she tripped over a bard who was snoring.

"of course," said Maleficent at once, "my alternate dimension self cursed Aurora to endless sleep."

Off in the distance, this universe's Maleficent and Prince Philip were fighting an epic battle, but our Maleficent left them to do their thing *wink nudge* as it wasn't her fight. Instead she went upstairs to find Aurora.

In this universe she already knew she loved Aurora for ever and ever because they had been dating for four teen months but suddenly she was really nervous because this Aurora didn't know her at all!

****FLASHBACK****

"Now you are queen of the human kingdom and have everything you want," Maleficent said to Aurora. "Right?"

"Not everything," said Aurora which was what Maleficent had been hoping she would say. "I don't have you,"

"But you do have me," Maleficent said and fluttered her eyelashes.

And then they kissed!

It was a passionate pure kiss that began when they touched their lips and then Aurora moved her lips just a little bit because she had to stand on her tiptoes to meet Maleficent's lips and she couldn't stay there very long but it was lovely and tingly to Maleficent. And then Maleficent leaned down further to Aurora and pressed her lips harder into Aurora's. And then she turned her lips 90 degrees because she was hoping for a French kiss. And then Aurora opened her lips just slightly because she was used to taking breaths through her lips and then Maleficent's tongue darted in!

Aurora said "oh" and swooned and Maleficent had to catch her and their boobs pressed together and it was very romantic.

Before long Maleficent laid Aurora on Aurora's bed and they both took off all their clothes. Then Aurora said "please do me Maleficent" and Maleficent carded her fingers through Aurora's ladyfur and then put a finger into her sweet hole.

"Now you are not a virgin any more, I have sexxed you," Maleficent said.

Aurora just lay there for a moment and Maleficent didn't do anything. Aurora thought it was very nice but she also didn't know how to say that she thought there was supposed to be something more (because Aurora had very detailed dreams and they weren't like that).

Just then Diaval the raven beat his wings at the window and screamed "don't be so evil Maleficent, show her what passion is really like" because, in case you forgot, Maleficent was evil.

Maleficent blew him a raspberry and turned him temporarily into a mosquito and then she got on with taking Aurora to the heights of passion through kissing her and lying on top of her and putting her fingers in her cunt and moving them back and forth and every time Aurora had an orgasm Maleficent told her how she was the prettiest princess.

****MORE FLASHBACK****

In the universe with Diaval, Diaval knew all about human sex, because Maleficent used to turn him into a human and make him go seduce the three fairies who were looking after Aurora to distract them.

//hint hint please someone write this as a kink fic?//

^^actually maybe if I wrote this myself I could sell it as original erotica^^

//never mind//

****LESS FLASHBACK****

****NO FLASHBACK****

Maleficent now looked at the sleeping Aurora. There was no one left awake in the castle.

Maleficent knew that if she kissed Aurora she would wake her up but she was still worried Aurora would be scared of her

So she decided to start sexxing Aurora up so she would wake up in a good mood

So she got on top of Aurora to start sexing her up only as soon s their lady bits touched it was a truly purer kiss than she had in her own universe the purest kiss she'd ever had

and Aurora woke up... SCREAMING MALEFICENT'S NAME

because she had dreamed about her so she was happy about Maleficent being there.

****Meanwhile****

Diaval came through the universe portal at the same time as Maleficent and he flew off to her castle. Only to see her fall gasping to Prince Philip's ~~sword~~ sword!

He thought that meant he had no magic on him any more so he turned back into a raven BUT

just hen Merryweather came flying by and because she was the fairy of weather Diaval fell instantly in love

"you are the wind beneath my wings" he said

Then they had sex which is sort of like lesbian sex but not because ravens only have a cloaca.

****Less meanwhile****

****DRAMATIC REVEAL RELATING TO ABOVE****

Maleficent has wings...

Maleficent is part bird...

So even though Maleficent is a lady GUESS WHAT actually has the sexual equipment of a male, for her own species...

...So you guessed it, in nine months Aurora is very happy!

~~~she looks just like her motherS!~~~~


	2. A slip of the tongue (probably, eventually)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to actually use the title. So here you go.

Aurora and Maleficent were at couple's counselling. Aurora was crying.

"She just doesn't touch me like she means it any more," Aurora said to the counsellor who made very sympathetic noises and encouraged them to talk more.

But Maleficent's cool, dark gaze travelled out through the window, out through the early spring Winnepegian air, through the leaves of the tree tops.

Maleficent had an idea.

"Oh, a beautiful gift!" Aurora said and unwrapped it.

It was two negligees, one blue, one pink.

"I bought these slips for you. You should wear them all the time," Maleficent said. "you look so sexy and also you remind me of when I first saw you sleeping."

And then things were better for a while.


End file.
